This invention relates to a cigarette lighter of the type using a flint for producing sparks.
A prior art cigarette lighter of the type using a flint for producing sparks comprises a lighter body having a built-in tank and a nozzle disposed in the upper central portion of the lighter body and connected to the tank, an ignition system located in the vicinity of the nozzle including, in addition to the flint, a striking member, a striking member support wheel and a flint holder, and a cover pivotally connected to the lighter body for enclosing the ignition system and the nozzle when moved to a closed position. In this type of cigarette lighter, the striking member support wheel is turned by a finger to strike the flint with the striking member to produce sparks which ignite the gaseous fuel issuing through the nozzle. To this end, the striking member support wheel advantageously extends as far outwardly as possible, to enable the finger to readily manipulate the striking member support wheel. However, when the striking member support wheel extends too far outwardly, difficulties would be encountered in enclosing the ignition system with the cover and it would become necessary to fabricate the cover to conform to the shape of the projecting striking member support wheel. Such cigarette lighter would be unpresentable in its external appearance, and its production cost would increase.